The Golden Murder
by Shandy789
Summary: Goldie Wilson, Mayor of Hill Valley, has found a far worse fate then being impeached. He has been found dead, Killed 29 years before he took office.
1. Burried with Gold

The lake sparkled as the sun set beyond the distant hills.

Marty had parked his truck as close to the grassy area, at the forefront of the water, as he could.  
  
He and Jennifer lied in the back comfortably, on sleeping bags.

Jennifer pointed skyward, "The first star! I just saw it!"Marty squinted to better see the sparkly dot. Marty returned Jen's smile.  
"Make a wish," she directed him.Marty thought about it, as if such requests could come true, "I wish . . . I wish the rest of the year will be a restful one."

Marty deserved his wish. After all, after returning from 1885 a month ago, he had tangled with the Lake Greezer and gone back to 19th century London.

Marty watched that little twinkler and prayed his wish would come true.  
  
Suddenly Jennifer sat up; Marty followed her gaze to a young boy who ran towards the truck.

"Hey, hey, you've got to help me!" cried the young lad.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, very worried.

"I found a dead body!" he exclaimed.

Marty and Jen shared a shocked look, then settled the boy down and followed him back to where his gruesome discover was claimed to have been made.  
The three walked down along side the lake, Jen held the boy's hand, Marty lead the way with a flash light. The sun was still providing light, but Marty wasn't going to take any chances.

As they veered away from the lake, up into brush land, Marty had a mean glare at the star he had made his wish of peace to.

After a 10 minute hike, they came to a small ditch. They stopped; it was clear they had arrived as the boy pointed down and simply said, "Down there."

"Stay with him, Jen." Marty left the two and stumbled down the dusty trail to the bottom of the gully. He noticed the kid's spade and bucket in the dirt, and just beyond them he saw it.  
A white sphere, which he blinked a couple of times to make sure it was a skull looking back at him. A human skull.  
Marty then encountered the gravity of the situation. A little kid had dug up a skeleton.

Marty looked back up at Jennifer and the boy. The boy no longer looked down, but was hugging Jen.

"He's dead," Marty said before realizing the obviousness of his words.  
  
Marty was still a bit shaken up when he returned home later that night.  
It was not the eerie discovery that had shaken him up. It wasn't the fact that an innocent child was probably scarred for his life, and it was not because he and Jennifer had yet to lie out underneath more then one star.

Marty was shaken up because the police had identified the body.

It was not so much a big deal that Marty knew Goldie Wilson, but it was a big deal that he knew he wasn't supposed to be dead.

Jennifer had confirmed his fear when she had admitted that she had no idea who Goldie Wilson was. And why should she? Goldie Wilson had disappeared on a foggy night back in 1956.

Marty could come to only one conclusion. He or the Doc had altered history to an extent that Goldie Wilson would not become Mayor but become a skeleton in a ditch.

Not intentionally of course, but somehow they had. Somehow _he_ had. Doc hadn't gone anywhere near Lou's Cafe where Goldie worked, but Marty had. Marty had in fact told the poor waiter that he was going to be Mayor in the future. Could that declaration have doomed Goldie to never fulfill that role?

No. Marty then remembered something vital for his innocence argument.  
He had gone to the year 2015 after he encountered Goldie. And he had seen an advertisement with Goldie Wilson's grandson. Goldie Wilson the 3rd had inadvertently told Marty that his grandfather had been the Mayor of Hill Valley.

Marty sighed with relief. He had not altered Goldie's future during his first trip back in 1955.  
However, Marty's sigh of relief quickly evaporated into a sigh of realization. He realized he and the Doc had not only returned to 1955, but had gone back even further to 1885.

Could an action they had carried out all those years ago carry along through history like a pebble ripple in a pond? Could that careless ripple have claimed Goldie Wilson's life?

Marty's mind raced with the possibilities, he couldn't slow it down.

Could renaming the ravine Eastwood cause Goldie to fall in a ditch and die?

No. Because he didn't just fall into a ditch and die. He was put there. He was murdered.  
This took some of the blame off Doc and himself, Marty thought. A killer had buried Goldie out there by the lake. But who? And how could the two time traveller's be accidentally responsible for a murderer who didn't kill in the original timeline, but murdered in the new and improved one?

Marty was content with his night's ponder, so he made the slide down from a sitting position on his bed, to a lying down one. He couldn't remember when he started leaving his lamp light on, but tonight, he was glad it was.  



	2. Goldie's Ghost

  
  
The following school day helped Marty drift back from speculation and into reality. Goldie Wilson had been killed almost 30 years ago, it was a long time ago, and Marty forced the distance in time to put some distance in his possible responsibility.

This helped until Marty caught sight of him. Standing at the end of the crowded locker hall. A dark skinned man, looking towards Marty.

No, he wasn't looking, he was walking towards him.

Marty recognized him straight away; it was Goldie Wilson, brushing past the students.  
Marty wanted to yell and run away, but he was being held by his sanity.

He knew this was not a ghost because as the apparition came within a few feet of Marty, he realized he wasn't walking towards him. The tall, non blinking man walked straight past Marty and into a class room.

Marty gave out a breath of relief, but then the questions started rolling again.

Who was he?

Why did he look just like Goldie?

Marty was in an adjacent class room across the hall. He paid little attention in his Home Ec class, instead, he kept glancing out the door and into Goldie's classroom. He could not see Goldie, only a couple of students in the back row. Marty knew most of the teachers at Hill Valley high, but not this one.

Marty's class ended and he was the first one out the door. But his sudden rush soon turned into stalling as if pretended to look through his back pack, but his eyes never left the faces of the outgoing students of the other classroom.

He saw him again, slightly shorter this time. Or was it Marty's fear that had shrunken? Either way, he walked up to the mysterious teacher.

"Hey," was all Marty could muster.

"Hello," the man replied in a very deep voice, "Can I help you?"

Just then, a girl walked in between the two, "See you tomorrow Mr. Wilson!"

Marty watched the girl waddle away, then he returned a slightly narrowed gaze to the ever revealing stranger.

"Wilson? You're Goldie Wilson." Marty busked in the light of the illuminating situation."Yes, Goldie Wilson the second." Marty almost smiled at this announcement.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a student to tutor," he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Marty stopped him, "uh, how did your father die?"

Goldie the 2nd's strong eyes melted down with tears as he looked up at the hall light. Marty suddenly felt horrible for asking.

"I suppose you read about him being found yesterday. He . . . . um. . he went for a walk up to the lake, 29 years ago. Before I was born, I don't know anything else," his gaze left the light and returned to Marty's eye line.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry. Do you have any idea how he died?" Marty asked, not wanting to say the word murderer.

"Only my mother would know who killed him. Now, what concern is it of yours?"

Marty took an embarrassed step back, "Uh, I was the one who found him yesterday."

"I see. Well, in case you got it in your head to go visit my mother, forget it. She is a very ill woman and is under psychiatric care at Happy Dale sanatarium."As Goldie walked away he regained his height in Marty's eyes.  
  
Marty didn't know what made him drive out to Happy Dale, he was only going to pick Jennifer up, but now he found himself parking in front of the high, rusty gates that contained the old Happy Dale "rest home".

Jennifer had said very little as they drifted off course from the mall and had arrived out there.  
Marty's topic of conversation was enough to go by; he had told her about his encounter with Goldie Wilson's son.  
  
Marty and Jennifer were directed to a room on the east wing of the hospital after they claimed they were family of Goldie Wilson's widow.

The two entered the sun bleached room, and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust from the transition from the dark corridors into the bright room.

She sat in a rocking chair and stared blankly out the stain glassed window.  
Hair as white as clouds and dressed in old fashioned clothes. The receptionist had told the couple that Mrs. Wilson was brought there shortly after Goldie's disappearance, and she had said very little since.

Jennifer felt the goose bumps on her neck, she realized that they didn't belong there, "Marty lets go."

"In a second, Jen," Marty also felt they were intruding. But he needed answers.  
"Hello Mrs. Wilson, I'm Marty. We came to ask you about your husband."

She acted as if they were not there, the rocking never wavered and her blank expression drifted more distantly off to oblivion.  
Marty glanced back at Jennifer who was taping her foot with folded arms in a '_let's get out of here_' look.

Marty turned back to Mrs. Wilson to find her standing up and looking straight at him!

"Mrs. Wilson!" Marty was scared, to say the least.  
The old lady extended her arm out, then twisted her wrist and opened her palm. Revealing a gold necklace she held.

Jennifer's feet were still and her arms were now folded less in frustration and more in coldness.

"Take it," commended the widow, in an ancient voice.

"Ah, we should be going," Marty stepped back towards Jennifer, trying not to stumble over.

"Take it!" she almost shouted the order.

"Just take it, Marty, and we'll go." Jennifer added, heading for the doorway.  
Marty took a deep breath and walked back towards the old lady; he reached out and pulled the necklace off her motionless hand as if it was a hat rack.  
He walked backwards and softly bumped into Jennifer. The two then walked out into the corridor and closed the door.  
  
They wasted no time getting out of the building and Marty took them back to his house.

Biff Tannan was washing the BMW in the McFly driveway as Marty and Jen pulled into the garage.  
'How clean do they want their car?' Marty thought, puzzled that Biff was always washing one of his family's cars.

George McFly swept out of the house, passed Marty and Jen with a "Hi guys," and walked up to Biff.  
"Nice job Biff."

"Thank you Mr. McFly" Biff replied, continuing to rub the hood with a rag, which proceeded to take the silver colour off, leaving a grey metal look.

George was horrified as he saw the same colour pealing in spots all over the car."Biff, what have you done!?" George dramatically raised his arms.

Biff took out a pen and notepad, "the usual high quality service. Now, all up, it's going to come to just 150, including tax."

"Biff!" George said as he moved around the car, inspecting the damage, "You've rubbed the paint right off!"

Biff continued looking down at the pad, "Did I say $150? I meant 50 bucks. Friends special rates." He seemed to harp on the word 'friends'.

"I'm not paying for this; you've ruined the paint job! What did you use?"

Biff looked up, "Well, I run out of turtle wax, so I borrowed some bleach from the wives' laundry bottles," Biff explained. Marty and Jen let out a giggle and ventured inside, away from the commotion.

"You have wrecked my car, you know that don't you?" George was annoyed.

"Mr. McFly. Relax. This was all part of my work plan," Biff calmly answered.

"Your work plan is to come to people's houses and anti-paint their cars, leaving a metal shell?"

"Yes, well, sometimes you have to kill the snake by chopping off the head."

"What does that mean?" George was finding it hard to keep his cool.  
  
Meanwhile, Marty and Jen sat in his bedroom and thought of their strange experience at Happy Dale.

"Why would she give me her necklace?" Marty asked as he studied it. Not noticing the bottle of bleach that flew past his window, followed by a yell for help.

Jennifer grabbed the necklace off him; she felt it was time for her own inspection.

"Well, it's a man's necklace, and very pretty," she said as she untied it and lifted it around her neck to try it on; she clipped it at the back and then turned to Marty, "What do you think?"

Marty barely had time to look up before she vanished. Jennifer simply faded out like evaporating smoke.

"Jennifer!" Marty cried out. He jumped up and looked around his room. Nothing. She was gone.

Marty had no idea what had happened, he was the most confused he had been in his life, and that was saying a lot after all the confusing things that had happened to him over the past weeks.

Suddenly, he saw her. Very slightly fade back in. Jennifer appeared in the same place she left then ran to Marty while still slightly transparent, Marty grabbed her, hoping she wouldn't fall through him, and they hugged.

"Marty, I went away," Jennifer said, teary eyed.

"I know, you vanished as soon as you put the necklace on," Marty noted, still embracing her.

"The necklace!" Jennifer opened the palm of her hand to reveal the gold chain, "As soon as I took it off I came back here."

"Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure, I was someone else. I think I was someone else, in a restaurant . . . maybe. Oh Marty, it all happened so fast."

"It's ok, give me the necklace," Marty took the necklace and walked over to the window, he then started to clip it around his neck.

"Marty, don't do it!" Jennifer pleaded.

"Sorry Jen, somehow, this necklace is connected to Goldie Wilson's murder. And If I don't find out what happened, I'll have to live with a guilty conscience all of my life. And I can't do that." Marty joined the chain together behind his neck.

"I love you!" Jennifer hurriedly told him right before he started ghostly fading away.  
"I love you too," his words filtered out as a huge echo until they and Marty were gone.  
  



	3. 1955's replacement

Blackness. That was all Marty saw for a split second, but it felt like so much longer. Music was the first thing he heard. The jukebox that was responsible for the tune then faded in, and then the room around it.

He was in a cafe. Everything was solid and he was wearing a white shirt, paper hat and an apron. He was a waiter. Marty wondered if he was dreaming, perhaps he had fallen asleep in his room with Jennifer, he prayed that was the case.

Suddenly he heard a bell ring, he swung around to discover it was the door opening, and two people walked in. Not just two people. His parents!  
His mother noticed him starring, jaw-dropped, at her.

"Good afternoon," Lorraine greeted.

"Mom!" Marty noticed how young she looked, he had just got use to her being 47.

"What?" Lorraine asked, slightly intrigued as George hung up their coats.

"Uh, Mom mom momio, how's it going?" Marty saved himself.

George stepped forward, "We're fine Goldie, give us two milks thanks," he then directed Lorraine and himself to a booth. George looked back and added, "Chocolate."

Marty looked around and caught a glimpse of his reflection in a small wall mirror behind the bar.  
Goldie Wilson, the waiter, was looking right back at him. Somehow the magic necklace had not only sent him back to the 50's, but in Goldie's body.

"Hey Goldie! Get back to work!" shouted Lou Curruthers from behind the bar.

"Um, I'm not feeling well boss, I need to go home." Marty shyfully said.

"Ok, Goldie, it's close to your knock-off time anyway. But this ends your sick days for the whole month!" Lou couldn't help but end his sentence with a shout.  
Marty seized the opportunity to ask, "Ah, what month is it again, Lou?"

"It's November you numskull." Lou, stoogely, abused as he pointed to the wall calendar, which read '1956', under a picture of Grace Kelly.

"Right," Marty said as he stepped out of the familiar cafe and into the clean town square. He looked up at the Clock tower, still frozen in time on 10:04 p.m.

"Not you again!" Marty sarcastically said before his attention was averted away from the tower and to a man walking on the path through the park. A man with a straw hat, wild, light hair and a quick pace in his step.

"Doc!" Marty was delighted, he run across the road, almost getting side swiped by a car, he jumped the bushes and grabbed Doc's back and spun him around. The Doc didn't put up any resistance, except for his face, which was terrified.

"Doc!" Marty shouted with joy.

"Ah . . . Hiiiiii. I know I'm behind with my tab at the cafe but . . ."

Marty interrupted him, "Doc it's me! It's . . ." he then realized that he wasn't Marty. He was Goldie Wilson. Marty sheepishly tried to get out of this encounter as quickly as he entered, "Uh, its Goldie. I'm glad you will pay your bill soon," Marty dusted Doc's jacket off where he had creased it via his grabbing.

"Well, then, I'm glad that's sorted out." The Doc turned away but Marty noticed a newspaper under Doc's left arm; he grabbed it when he saw the headline.  
'Body found at Hill Valley Lake'

"Someone was murdered up at the lake?" Marty asked as he read the article.

"Yes. Poor guy got a flat tire and then he was found flattened himself. If I were you I'd stay away from that lake," Doc grabs the newspaper back and walked away.

"Oh Don't worry, I intent to." Marty said, as he turned and rushed the opposite direction to Doc. He hurried over to the clock tower and leaned against the side wall. He figured that spot was more secluded. He was ready to return back to the future. He felt around back and unclipped the necklace chain and took it off. He waited a moment but nothing happened.  
Marty tried several more times of putting it back on and then taking it off again, but it was hopeless.

"I'm trapped here!" Marty realized the awful truth.  
  
Marty came to the decision that he must prevent Goldie's death and then maybe the necklace would take him home.  
His thoughts were broken by a loud voice that approached him, "Goldie Wilson! Can you not remember anything?"  
Marty turned to find a smartly dressed, dark and mysterious, pregnant woman walking towards him.  
"Excuse me?" Marty asked, hopping this encounter would be better then the others he had been apart of so far.  
"Do you not remember the conversation we had over breakfast?" the lady arrived, and placed her hands on her big hips.  
Marty took a wild stab in the dark, fearing he would get into more trouble if he said nothing,

"Uh, that income tax is too high nowadays?"

"You know darn well I was going to meet you for lunch today, and here I find you stopping the clock tower from falling over?"

Marty pulled himself away from his leaning position, "I was just . . ."

"I know what you were just! You were just going to have one of those cigarettes you promised me, over your dear mother's grave, you would give up! You know I can't stand smoke!"

"I wasn't smoking. I was just . . . thinking," Marty did his best to calm down the lady who was obviously the same person he had met at Happy Dale.

"Ok, well since I didn't catch you in the act, I have no proof. But you mark my words, Goldie Frederick Wilson, if I ever see a puff of smoke exit your mouth . . . heaven help you!"

With that threat, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away with her. They arrived at a car; she got in the driver's side, Marty waited for her to unlock the door. She sat there for a moment and then glanced up at him, "Are you coming or did I scare you with all my renting and raving?"

"Uh, I was just waiting for the door to be unlocked," Marty admitted through the window glass.

"Unlocked? Since when do we lock anything?" Mrs. Wilson, old fashionably said. Marty gave a chuckle and opened the door and slid into the seat.

It wasn't long before they pulled up outside a small house. They left the car and entered the house; Marty cringed when he realized he had locked the car door. There was no way he was getting back in that side again, he thought. 

It was a modest house. Nothing like the other 1950's homes Marty had visited.  
He sat down in the lounge room, while his "wife" unpacked some groceries in the close-by kitchen.

It took Marty a minute to realize he wasn't looking at a television in the centre of the room, but a radio. It was the biggest radio he had ever seen, but it was great, like a piece of the furniture, Marty thought. Marty's attention then shifted to the mysterious necklace he wore.

He wondered whether he should have told the Doc about it. But questioned what help that could have been. The Doc was great if you had a machine and a fuel problem, but a magic necklace seemed out of his jurisdiction.

Marty then wanted to ask Mrs. Wilson about the necklace, since she was the one who had given it to him, but he didn't want to shout out, 'Hey you'.

He needed her name.

But then he thought of a compromise. "Uh, _darling_, how long have I had my necklace now?"

Her voice returned from the kitchen, "What?" She heard him, but obviously was surprised by the question.

"What I mean is it's been awhile since I got it, right?" Marty persisted.

This statement caused her to walk out and look at him, "You know your father gave it to you on his death bed. I know you wear it, hoping it'll bring good luck like he said."

"He said it'll bring good luck?" Marty tried to delve deeper.

"I believe his exact words were, 'If you are ever in trouble, it will call an angel to help you." Mrs. Wilson smiled and then paced back into the kitchen to resume her chores.

Marty held the necklace in his fingers, thinking what a poor disappointment he would make for anyone expecting an angel. But at least he could offer help to Goldie. He could save his life, as long as he stayed away from the lake.  



	4. Back to the Lake

"Honey, how about we drive on up to the lake tonight? The stars would be quite a sight up there," came her voice.

"Umm . . . I'm not feeling that well. I thought we could just stay home and watch T.veeeerradio," Marty noticed the absence of a screen on the radio again.

"Ok baby, but no more of those 'Suspense' shows, they give me the willies."

"Ok, no problem," Marty smiled from the small victory.  
  
The two had listened to a radio comedy called 'My Favorite Husband'. The woman had a voice just like Lucille Ball, Marty thought.

Just as it finished and Mrs. Wilson made some scary remarks about wanting them to go to bed, the telephone rang. It became obvious that Goldie was the one who normally answered the phone when Mrs. Wilson sighed, "I'll get it then."

Marty turned off the radio and then couldn't help but over hear the phone conversation.

"Well that's strange," she said, "he had a gun?"

Marty swung around, wondering who had a gun; he sensed danger in Goldie's young wives' voice.

"Ok, I'll tell Goldie, ok, bye dear." She hung up the phone and sat back down next to Marty.

"Wrong number?" Marty's joke seemed to come out of nowhere.

"It was Berle Stapleton. You know how she lives out near the lake?"

"Yeaaah! Of course?" Marty lied.

"She said she saw that crazy Doc Brown walking up the road towards the lake. Goldie, he was carrying a riffle!"

Marty froze, was Doc the killer? Or was he trying to catch the killer?  
What if by showing him the article in the paper, Marty inadvertently gave Doc the idea to try and shoot the killer? If Doc was to encounter the killer up at the lake, Doc might come off second best and alter history in a huge way.

There was only one thing Marty could think of doing.

He waited for Mrs. Wilson to fall asleep, and then he was up, out the front door and into the dark night. He didn't take the car incase the engine woke her up. So he took the hike out to the lake.

Marty found himself standing in the exact same spot his truck would be parked in 29 years. This then caused him to glance into the woods where Goldie's bones would be found. A shiver rippled down his skin.

He wanted so much to walk the opposite way to the misty, cold direction of the woods, but he knew he had to find the Doc.

Marty slowly walked towards the dense trees. He soon came across foot prints; he bent down for a closer look to find they were walking out of the woods. He heard the click of a riffle behind him and a, hopefully, familiar voice,

"Hold it right there! Stand up slowly and turn around."

Marty did as instructed and added raising his hands in the air as a precaution. The Doc's torch light glared in his face.

"Doc!" Marty said, slightly annoyed, slightly glad that he had found him.

"Goldie. What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here with a riffle? Anyone would think you are the killer!" Marty lowered his arms, not wanting to allow Doc to keep the upper hand.

"I asked you first," the Doc stood his ground, not taking any chances.  
Suddenly Marty saw a shadow moving behind the Doc. At first he thought it was the Doc's shadow, but then saw that that was in front of him. This shadow was darker and moving very quickly. Towards them.

"Doc, look behind you," Marty warned.

The Doc gave a suspicious stare and then rotated his head and shone the flash light behind him.

There was nothing.

Doc turned back with a grin, "Nice try."

The shadow then reappeared, jumped up into the air and when it was exposed to the moonlight, Marty saw it was a man.

The man jumped onto Doc, pulling him onto the ground. The two lost their footing and stumbled over to the edge of the pathway and rolled down a hill and splashed into the misty lake.

Marty hurried over to the edge, and spotted one of them climbing out of the water. He prayed it was the Doc. His prayers came tumbling down from heaven when the moonlight captured the man's distinctive face. Marty wanted to run, but he had come 29 years into the past because of this man.

"Who are you?!" he shouted.  
The man continued climbing up the bushy hill, "You're a friend of Emmett's aren't you?"

"You have no idea who I am," Marty was glad, he held the upper hand with his perfect disguise.

"I'll find out," the man neared the hill's summit.

"Who are you?!" Marty shouted again.

The man reached the top and stood, "since you are going to die, I see no reason not to introduce myself. Brown's the name. Verne Brown."  



	5. In Deep Brown

Marty found the elderly man's heavily, barely shaven face familiar.

"Verne? Doc's son?"

"How do you know about that?" Verne angrily questioned.

"Why are you up here trying to kill people?" Marty grasped with the realization that the boy he knew, had now grown up to be a mad man.

"You know me don't you? Or you know my father down there?"

"Yes. I know you. How can a son of Docs turn out so evil?"

"Some of us with enormous intellect use our gift to add to society and improve the world. People like my father. But others choose to go against the morals of society and rise up against the restraints."

"You waited . . ." Marty paused while he calculated, "60 years to come back to Hill Valley and start killing people?"

"Who said I waited?" Verne evilly grinned.

"You can't kill your own father! You would be killing yourself!" Marty logically pleaded.

"I'm simply rising up and fighting the rules of paradox." It was then that Marty new Verne had, somewhere along his life, gone insane.

Suddenly the Doc jumped out from behind him and threw him back down the hill with a violent thud.

Marty rushed to Doc's side and watched Verne roll back down to the lake's shore.

"You got him Doc!" Marty cheered.

"Yes, whoever he was," Doc smirked.

Marty, then horrified, looked around, "Doc! Where's your riffle?"

Doc then checked his pockets, already knowing that it wouldn't be there.

They both looked down the hill in fear, and their fear was justified as they saw Verne climbing back up towards them. A riffle in his hand.

The scene was too much for the Doc and he suddenly collapsed, not even allowing the words "great Scott" to sound.

Marty couldn't believe it, he struggled to drag Doc away from the hill, but he was too heavy, and Verne was ascending too rapidly.

BLAST!

A bullet skimmed past Marty's head, causing him to drop to the ground by Doc's fainted body. Marty carefully peered over the edge to see Verne coming closer.  
Marty couldn't leave the Doc there, but if he stayed he knew he would be found 29 years later in a ditch.

Marty noticed the necklace around his neck sparkle as a moon beam shone through a tree. He knew if ever he needed some magic, then was the time.

He pulled it off and lined the jewelry up with its target. It had been awhile since Marty had played croquet, but he had always been the winner in the McFly backyard.He flung the necklace into the air, Verne fired, not knowing what it was until it landed directly around his head. And the confusion in his face soon vanished as quickly as he did.

The gun dropped to the ground, and was all that was left of him.

Marty's excitement and relief soon turned to panic and fear.

Where had he just sent the mad killer?

Back to his room with Jennifer!

Verne Brown, who obviously had grown up since the 19th centuary, had become a mad man.

Marty wanted so badly to wait for his friend to wake up and explain all that had happened, but he didn't want to alter history more then he had to. He patted the Doc's shoulder and left him.

Marty returned to Goldie's house with a slight plan. He no longer had the magic necklace, but he thought he might know where to find it.

He came to the most logical conclusion- since Mrs. Wilson had given him the necklace in 1985, and that necklace had been the one he wore in 1956. Then there must have been another, younger one somewhere. He softly tapped on her shoulder in bed to wake her up.

"Uh, honey, where do I keep my necklace?"She didn't open her eyes, possibly still asleep, "on the dresser."

Marty headed over to said dresser, and found the golden necklace, hanging over a picture of two men. One of them was obviously a young Goldie Wilson, and the older man was no doubt his father.

Marty was hesitant about putting it on. This was nothing like the time machine, where you input your destination time. For all he knew, it would transport him back another 29 years.

But he also had to take the risk in order to save Jennifer.

He slowly raised the necklace and was about to put it on when a flashback filled his mind.

Marty found himself remembering Mrs. Wilson giving him the necklace. If he took the necklace, then he couldn't have come back there and saved Goldie and the Doc's lives.

But then his thoughts drifted back to Jennifer, the love of his life. He couldn't wait almost 30 years to save her. He had to do it then, no matter the consequences.

He clipped the chain behind his neck and vanished in a flash.  



	6. Sweet, home, Sweet

  
  
The objects in Marty's room faded in, and then he saw Jennifer, standing by his bed.

"Are you sure you're ok Marty?" Jennifer asked.

Marty walked up to Jen and hugged her; he caught his reflection in the mirror on the back of his door. He was back in his own body.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now." Marty was so relieved.

"You scared me a second ago." Jennifer admitted.

"Scared you? How?"

"Well after you put the necklace on, you had a blank look on your face for a moment, almost as if you were frozen, and then that turned into a . . . well, an evil look. You gave me this awful smile and then started to walk towards me. It freaked me out, Marty. But then your face changed again, and now you are back to yourself."

Marty knew exactly what had happened, "he was here Jen. But I sent him back. Oh no! I sent him back! So he is now either back at the lake with the Doc, or in Mrs. Wilson's bedroom!"

Marty struggled to take off the necklace; he then realized he no longer had it.

"Where's the necklace gone?" he asked, looking on the floor.

"I don't know, I think it just vanished."

Marty then wondered if Verne had been sent back.

"Jen, who is the mayor of Hill Valley?"

"Goldie Wilson. Why?"

A smile came over Marty's face, "and his wife isn't in a nut house?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I remember I saw her on TV, campaigning for her husband to be re-elected."

An even bigger smile came over his face, he had come to like that lady, he was happy her future turned out good.

"And we never found bones at the lake yesterday?"

Jennifer gave a strange look, "Well, yeah, we did. That boy found them and showed us."

Marty became scared again, "Oh no. Verne must have got sent back to the lake, and he found the Doc!"

"They couldn't identify the bones. After all, the only thing we found with him was that gold necklace around the skull," Jennifer explained.

"A necklace? Like the one that Mrs. Wilson gave me?" Marty asked.

"What? You took that necklace from the dead body; it's what made me imagine I was in a different body before. What happened when you used it? You are acting very funny."

Marty chuckled, "Verne ended up back at the lake alright. But not in the spot he left. The necklace saw to that."

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about, Marty?" Jennifer asked.

"I will. But up at the lake. We keep getting interrupted when we try to go up there, but this time nothing is going to stop us."

Marty and Jen hugged each other as they headed for the door. On the way out, Marty grabbed his sleeping bag and closed the door with his foot.

THE END


End file.
